


The Pizza Guy

by Mieldyne



Series: Dreams of the Demi-Fiend [2]
Category: Devil May Cry, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Parody, Wet Dream, generic porno setup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naoki has another dream, this time involving a certain lovely devil hunter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pizza Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecapuletdevilhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thecapuletdevilhunter).



Naoki is at home reading occult horror comics and listening to his loud music… but not loud enough to block out the even louder knocking on his house’s front door. He popped out the earbuds and stared curiously at his bedroom door, then hopped off the bed, opened the door and flew down the stairs. The knocking continued until he got closer to the door and then a voice could be heard, a deep older male one.

“Pizza delivery.” The guy said, as if sensing Naoki’s approach. Without anything more than a shrug, then unlocked and opened the front door only to find that the pizza boy… want Dante. Though Naoki gives the hunter a questioning look.

“But… I didn’t order a pizza.” He gasped quickly after, backing up into the room while Dante stepped over the thresh hold. The white haired male smirked, already shirtless and wearing a baseball cap and jeans, the pizza box held firmly by two hands.

“Oh, but I could have sworn someone in this house did… Because it’s their favorite-” Before Naoki could register what was going on, the box lid flew open and he nearly squealed in excitement on the true contents of the delivery.

“-Extra sausage.” And staring right at him was none other than Dante’s hardened sex, plump and ready for action. And… wait where did the rest of Dante’s clothes go? And for the record… where did his own clothing go?

Oh, that’s right… they hit the floor and now he’s ready for lovemaking. Naoki rushed up to the delivery-boy-slash-devil-hunter and grasped the box that separated them.

“Oh yes… I do love me some sausage. I think I could also use a good helping of ranch.” Naoki gasped, his own erection mere inches from Dante’s.

“Then why don’t we make a mean pizza pie, sugar?”

And soon they were on the floor, the empty pizza box tossed aside along with their clothes. Naoki latched onto the older male and curled his legs around him, pushing his hips to Dante’s. His reward was a low groan from the hunter, and being showered in kisses. It wasn’t long before they got to the real fun of the evening began.

“Oh, take me to the Inferno, Dante! Heat me up!” The teenager screamed in excitement as his partner wasted no time in getting Naoki slicked up and ready to ride, plowing into him relentlessly.

“I’m gonna take you so far under we’ll be in Paradiso, sweetheart.” Dante growled, letting out a long cry in ecstasy  The hunter picked up the pace, keeping the younger lover pinned to the floor and legs spread like a wishbone. Then they box arched their backs and cried out each other’s names in climax.

“Aaah!! Dantee!!”

“Naaokiii!!”

…

……

Naoki woke up gasping as if he was running a marathon race, body covered in sweat. He was at home, thankfully alone at the moment, otherwise he’d have woken up the entire house. 

A smile crept up to his face, even more so when he shoved the rest of his disheveled bedsheets aside to reveal a wood problem. Along with the sticky remains of sap to remind him of his night fantasy.

“We seriously… need to reenact that in reality.”


End file.
